


Easily Amazed

by Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, cosy, dog parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo/pseuds/Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo
Summary: Changkyun & Hoseok own a dog. That's it. That's the fic.





	1. Late Summer Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Bleep bloop here I am again
> 
> Lol while I was writing this fic about Wonkyun with a dog, my cat didn’t stop staring at me.
> 
> I promise I won’t get a dog, idiot.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy
> 
> as always, not proofread bcs I’m a lazy ass :))

**idiot i love **

**where r u?**

walking Pushok

  


**I made food**

we’re coming <3

Changkyun placed his phone down and looked over his shoulder at the pot of stew on the stove. It was bubbling happily, steam clinging to the window above it. He wanted to open that window, but that would let in the draft. Summer had just ended but for some reason, fall had come quickly. It was chilly outside, therefore he’d made stew. He wanted something that would make him radiate warmth after eating it. Pushing his blonde locks away, he looked at his phone again to check the time. ‘7.03 pm’, he read on top of Hoseok’s forehead. Changkyun loved that picture. It had the same effect as stew, making him feel warm. The creaking of the front door followed by the cheerful pitter-patter of Pushok’s paws announced the arrival of his lover and their dog. Pushok was first to reach Changkyun, pushing his nose into the black-clad leg in front of him, asking for attention. “Hey, fuzzball.” He scratched the happy white blob behind its ears and smiled at how his fingers disappeared into the mass of white fur. Another cheerful being entered the kitchen while he was moving on to the samoyed’s stomach.  
  
  
“I’m back.”  
  
  
Hoseok’s words were accompanied by a kiss onto Changkyun’s cheek, and answered by a soft hum.  
  
  
“It smells good in here.”

He moved to the fridge to grab some water. Changkyun wordlessly followed his movements, staring at the red tinge on Hoseok’s cheeks, probably an effect of the cold. Adamsapple slightly bobbing and eyes crinkling at the cold water, Hoseok quenched his thirst.

“You look cute”. The words fell out of Kyun’s mouth.

Hoseok grinned and blushed. The fact that Changkyun sparsely sprinkled compliments made them feel more special when he received one. His timid lover got up from petting Pushok, making the dog whine and nuzzle at his hands. 

“Can you get him out of here? I don’t want a ton of white hair in our food.”

Wonho hummed and reached out to the floof, beckoning him closer. “Come here, boy.” A soft paw landed onto his outstretched hand and he laughed. “No shake! Come with me.” He turned around and heard the short nails tapping on their wooden floor as the dog followed him. The deep blue sofa they had bought together in march almost disappeared underneath the mass of blankets thrown on top of it. After neatly folding a few of them, Hoseok settled his butt between the rest. Patting his thighs was unnecessary as Pushok always settled onto them milliseconds after Hoseok sat down anywhere. 

“Oof. You’re so big.”

A happy face with a pink tongue appeared in front of him. The dog tilted his head at its owner, as if saying: ‘I’m heavy?!!’  
  
  
  
“You’ll always be my lapdog, don’t worry.”

“That lap used to be reserved for me, you know…” Changkyun appeared bearing the pot of stew with huge yellow oven mitts. He set it down onto the dining table and crossed his arms at Hoseok. It looked comical with the yellow mitts.  
  
“And now it’s Pushok’s personal pillow.” He sounded sad but he wasn’t. As if the sight of a happy Hoseok with a ball of white fluff on his lap would ever make him sad. On the contrary. Suddenly he noticed how much they resembled each other. Hoseok’s open and inviting smile matched Pushok’s friendly face. The white fluff around the dog’s ears beared remarkably much resemblance to his lover’s hair, tossed and turned by September’s wind. Changkyun was pulled away from his ministrations when Hoseok scooped the dog up in his arms and gestured at his free lap.  
  
  
  
“There’s always room for you.” 

“How can you even lift that fat beast.” Changkyun smiled but shook his head for no. “The food will get cold. I worked all day on it, hyung.”

At the mention of food, Hoseok carefully lowered Pushok to the ground and cheerily strolled over. 

“You shouldn’t have, Kukkung.” He swallowed when Changkyun opened the pot and the rich aroma welcomed him. “It smells scrumptious.”

“You’re the one who taught me to cook, don’t praise me.”  
  
  
Whether the blush was because of the compliments, because of Hoseok’s proximity or because of the steam surrounding them was a mystery, but Kyun’s cheeks were tinted pink while he scooped a generous amount of stew into their bowls. Fluffy rice for Hoseok, while he preferred dipping with bread. Pushok disappeared underneath the table they were sitting at and rested his snout onto Kyun’s feet. Changkyun’s mouth was filled with yummy stew and his heart was filled with his two lovable goofballs. The two goofballs he could always come home to, the two goofballs who were always ready to give him a hug after a bad day. Hoseok always said that they were like a little family, which made Changkyun scrunch his nose at the meekness, but he wouldn’t trade these idiots for the world. This home. This evening.  
  
  
A late summer evening.


	2. Crisp Autumn Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter  
another season?  
not proofread, very short  
:))))))

Leaves were falling. The prettiest shades of brown, orange, yellow and red flew down from their trees onto the ground. One of them landed onto Pushok's nose, making him sneeze. 

'Oh, buddy, are you okay?'

Hoseok squatted down and patted the dog's head. Pushok happily huffed at him and patted along, trailing in Changkyun's footsteps who was walking in front of them. The fresh earthy scent of autumn coursed through Hoseok's lungs when he inhaled deeply. Cold air flowing through his nose woke up his brain which was still foggy: it was an early morning after all. They'd decided to walk Pushok together before leaving for work. It was a cold morning, but they were both comfily snuggled up into their puffy jackets. Hoseok took a few quick steps to catch up with Changkyun. Face partially hidden by a big black scarf, Changkyun's nose and eyes poked out of his lumpy black mass. Hoseok booped said nose to get his attention. 

'Stop playing Pokemon go and give me love.'

Changkyun mumbled something but put his phone away, softly sliding his hand against Hoseok's. The buff softie squeezed his lover's hand before they walked on, the leaves' crispiness being their BGM. Pushok padded from one side of the forest to the other one, as long as his leash would reach. He investigated every tree and every leaf that was out of place, pushing the suspicious greenery around with his nose. His head was low, almost against the forest's mushy moss layer, until he heard a loud thud next to his ear.

Changkyun saw Pushok looking up at the sky just as he felt the first drop falling on his forehead. 

'It's starting to rain.'

'Hmm?' Hoseok looked at their fluffy dog and at the grey sky. 'We should head home then, Pushok can't get wet.'

'Babe, don't you know I'm always prepared?' Changkyun grinned while he took a little yellow bag out of his pocket.

-that evening-

**idiot i love **

LOOK AT THIS

** hyung I'm next to you**

** on the sofa**

yeah but you’re only paying  
attention to devilman crybaby  
look at pushok  
he was gorgeous this morning  
it fits him so well :)))

** im looking**

** i love him**

what about me? :(

Changkyun threw his phone away -it was bound to get lost in the fluffy blankets again- and shuffled towards Hoseok. 

“Do you want attention, you big baby?”

“You’re the baby.” Hoseok grinned as he pulled Kyun into his embrace. He folded his arms around the guy, swooping him up beneath his armpits. The boy was pulled out of the heap of blankets like a carrot was pulled out of the earth. He huffed and buried his nose into Hoseok’s neck, forgetting about his anime for a while.  
  


“It was so nice to go out today.”

  
Hoseok hummed. The whole apartment smelled like cinnamon and darjeeling - courtesy to the expensive but lovely scented candle they bought. Pushok was resting on the mat in front of them, blinking very slowly at the tv screen. Changkyun sighed into the heap of love the blankets, Wonho and himself had became. Warm scents, cold night. 

  
A crisp autumn night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream at me @MaddieBumbleBee on the blue bird app xoxo


	3. Festive Winter Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smol chapter  
it feels very weird to write but I hope this can make a few people smile :)  
not proofread, very short  
xoxo

It was a cold December eve. As a result of a long walk with floof, a chill had crept into his bones. A biting, icy chill. When he got back inside, his skin started tingling. It felt as if his face was defrosting. Pushok leapt into the living room as soon as he freed the doggo of his leash. He quickly got rid of his wet, heavy clothes, turned on the heater and sat down onto the sofa. After grabbing one of the blankets and covering himself with it, he took out his phone. He smiled at the picture of his favourite human on his lockscreen before typing out a message: 

**idiot i love **

** what time do u get home?**

Sighing, Changkyun put his phone away and leaned back into the soft sofa cushions. He knew very well that Hoseok would be home late. On New Year’s eve. The apartment felt so empty without him, even though the heater was doing its best. Changkyun had already prepared all of their favourite foods, but right now he didn’t know if either he or Hoseok would feel like eating that late. A long sigh left his lips. When he turned his head a little, his gaze fell onto Pushok’s little nest. He had a cosy, super expensive pillow to rest on but for some reason he always dragged a blanket down from the couch to sleep on. He was snuggling with their new teal blanket in the corner next to the heater now. It made Changkyun smile. “At least I won’t be alone on New Year’s eve.” As if on cue, his phone buzzed. He dug for it in the blankets next to him.

**idiot i love **

** what time do u get home?**

11 pm, probably later :(  
sorry Kyun, we really need to finish  
this project before New Year’s

** it’s okay, I’ve got  
Pushok to kiss after  
the countdown**

:O  
I want that kiss

  
** ┐(´～｀)┌**

Changkyun called Pushok over, his ears twitching a few times before he opened his eyes. 

  
  
“C’mere floof!” 

He padded over and happily rolled over in front of the cough, expecting belly rubs. Kyun laughed at him and petted his fluffy belly. “What a beautiful angle, Pushok.”, he mumbled before taking a picture.

**idiot i love **

** ┐(´～｀)┌**

** the elegance**

omg

I want to give him snuggles

I want to give you snuggles

I wanna go hooome

** ┐(´～｀)┌**

stop using that

** ┐(´～｀)┌**

meanie

  
  


Changkyun chuckled as he threw his phone away again. Using the shruggie was his favourite thing lately, it was easier than telling Hoseok that he wanted him home right now to cuddle endlessly. Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at himself, he wrapped his arms around Pushok and heaved him onto the couch. 

“Oof. Fat floof.”

Maybe a short nap with Pushok would cheer him up. He turned his phone off, not to be disturbed by Instagram notifs of happy couples celebrating New Year’s eve together. Together with his doggo, he buried himself into the soft blankets and closed his eyes. 

\--------------

**kukkung <3 **

┐(´～｀)┌

** meanie**

** I ran away**

** from work**

** jk I just pushed thru the load **

** I’m on my way now**

**  
I hope I’ll still be in time  
for the countdown**

** kyun?**

** sweets?**

Hoseok sighed and started walking faster. He was still about 10 minutes from the apartment, and it was still about 10 minutes before 12 pm. Taxis, busses, the underground,... They were all either packed or not arriving. Thus the option he had left was speedwalking through the city. He walked past happy couples, full restaurants, flickering lights. After 10 minutes that felt more like 10 hours, he arrived at their apartment building. He punched their floor number several times in the elevator, even though he knew that didn’t make it go any faster. An endless elevator ride later, he finally arrived. Opening the door, he was greeted with a wave of warmth and Pushok happily running towards him. 

"Hi there!" Hoseok's words were accompanied by a nice scratch behind the dog's ears. "Where's Changkyun?"

Of course the dog didn't answer, and Hoseok frowned worriedly after his eyes had shot up to the clock. 2 minutes left 'til midnight. A happy sigh left his lips when he noticed a heap of Kyun testing on the sofa.

"Sweets?"

Hoseok got closer, noticed that his lover was sleeping and started contemplating whether or not to wake him up. Another minute had passed already. Looking down at Changkyun, warmth filled his heart. He was so happy just looking at him. The realisation that they were spending yet another New Year's Eve together made a smile erupt onto his lips. A small piece of guilt was gnawing at him though, because he knew how excited Changkyun had been to spend the evening together. But Hoseok's work had come inbetween. Still, even though Hoseok hadn't been there, he had felt happy just thinking about Changkyun. It had helped him push through the load of work. He wasn't there with his loved one, but he was. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by people yelling on the streets, the sound of fireworks and party poppers. He softly connected his lips with sleepy Changkyun's, planting the first kiss of the year onto them. 

"Happy New Year, my love."

Eyelids fluttered and Changkyun woke up in the New Year thanks to a soft kiss. Crossing the line from 2019 to 2020 that way felt like a blessing; in the warmth of Hoseok's embrace. It was a lovely way to start the year, and they were both sure more lovely moments would arrive in 2020.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @MaddieBumbleBee
> 
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/_Madeleine_


	4. Soft Spring Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!  
Spring made me do this :)  
(also pls pretend it's already past the 20th haha spring starts for me when I see flowers ok)  
Not proofread, as per usual hehe  
I hope you enjoy <3

** idiot i love **

  
LOOK ! ! ! 

Hyung stop bothering me  
with pics when I’m at work

_ -Kkukkung took a screenshot of this chat- _

But we miss you :’c  
Why did you go without  
saying goodbye this morning??  
Meanie

You were sleeping

I gave Pushok a goodbye-kiss

Cus he doesn’t sleep  
‘til bloody 11

Pardon??  
I also wanted a kiss.  
It’s my day off so shush

Just saying you should  
enjoy ur day off   
thus I let you sleep

I’d rather have a good-morning   
kiss from you than more sleep  
Now I’m grumpy

That must be a sight 2 behold

wait

  
  
here’s your stupid kiss you idiot

OOOoOOoOOo

I had to take it in a bathroom stall  
at work I hope ur happy

_ -idiot i love took a screenshot of this chat- _

I AM  
I love you

luv u 2

  
  
  


Changkyun put his phone away and exited the stall he was hiding in. Hoping his coworkers hadn’t noticed anything unusual, he got back to work. While he tapped away at his computer, soft pink petals fell outside of their office. It was a warm spring day and his thoughts were diverted from answering emails by Hoseok. Just imagining that guy walking Pushok, happily taking pictures of their doggo and enjoying the fresh air... He shrugged his thoughts off and concentrated on his screen. Just a few more hours left. 

\- - - 

What Changkyun didn’t expect to see when he came out of his office building was a fluffy pup covered in cherry blossom petals, a happy human attached to it with a leash. Hoseok smiled at him and waved, Pushok followed suit in greeting him with a happy wagging of his tail. Suddenly, he didn’t feel the bags underneath his eyes anymore, his limbs felt a tad bit lighter and he regained the energy to smile. Hoseok was the perfect cure for a long day of work. They greeted each other with a quick kiss and trotted off, homewards. Pushok couldn’t stop burying his nose in every heap of blossom petals he encountered, causing lots of fond smiles on his owners’ faces. 

“I got you something.”, Hoseok announced while taking something out of the bag he was carrying. It was a peach iced tea, flower petals swimming between the ice cubes. “It was a limited edition drink at our boba place.” 

Changkyun happily accepted the drink and thanked the carrier with yet another chaste peck. The combination of spring and Hoseok arriving had gotten him in a kissy mood. The drink was sweet, with a hint of tartness at the end. Sipping their drinks together, they walked home in peace. The fresh air of spring, tinted with the scent of frail flowers, cleared up Changkyun’s mind and heart. 

They arrived at the apartment, plucking all of the flower petals from Pushok’s fur before entering. It was a warm day thus they threw open the windows. Hoseok went to take a shower, Changkyun got started on dinner. The warmth of domestic love fell upon him as he meticulously quartered strawberries, Pushok nosing at his ankles. The strawberries were plump and crisp, Hoseok had done a good job at choosing them. Today’s menu was a simple fruit salad, because they both had eaten a lot for lunch and because it fitted the warm spring day so well. He added melon, some tart apple and a few leaves of basil. Deciding to up the fanciness of the dish a little bit, he took out the pretty vintage sundae glasses they bought last year and filled them with the fruit salad. While topping it with a bit of whipping cream, arms suddenly surrounded his waist. A freshly-showered Hoseok planted a kiss onto his neck. 

“It looks so pretty! Thank you for cooking.”

“This is barely cooking, idiot.” Changkyun dotted Hoseok’s nose with some whipped cream and laughed at Hoseok’s surprised face. “You look like Pushok when he discovered bubbles and got some stuck on his nose.” They laughed even more as Pushok seemed offended at that comment, huffing right after Changkyun had finished his sentence. After bringing the food to their little terrace, they sat down to enjoy the soft sun and their fruit salad. It felt more like the beginning of summer, digging up pieces of fruit with long spoons. 

They shared happy banter and sweet, strawberry flavoured kisses. They shared this warm spring afternoon. And as he looked at him, he felt completely content. 

  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I managed to convey some of my spring feelings <3  
This is such a wonderful season to write ;w;  
Hit me up on twitter if you'd like to be moots! @MaddieBumbleBee
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Anywayss I guess this will be a collection of little drabbles about this AU?  
I hope you enjoyed it, I know it's smol but I just needed to write something to warm my soul 💛
> 
> xoxo  
Twitter: @MaddieBumbleBee (come talk to me about doggos)


End file.
